More Than Treasure
by IVIaddiee
Summary: This is like a redo of the original movie ' Treasure Planet ' by Disney. I fell in love with this movie, and thought that Jim had to meet a girl and they fall in love. { I know, I know. I'm weird. o- o } And, that's what I'm gonna do! I will take some dialogue from the actual movie to make it seem more realistic.. but I'll also add my own. Leave reviews to improve my writing! :D
1. Chapter 1:

***~ Chapter 1 ~***

" I'm sorry, C'ptain. Your daughter- she's.. blind. "

A furious human male with dark brown hair whisps past his first officer and rushes to his resting quarters.

" Nirieta! T- The baby.. " He calls out, his silver eyes clouded with worry. A young female sitting in the massive king sized bed, covered in silk sheets, hums sadly.

" She's alright.. " Nirieta's voice dies away as she glances at the man and closes her eyes, " Oh Richard, what are we going to do?! Our daughter can't be a pirate with no vision! "

Richard shakes his head in dismay. " Have you named her yet? " He grasps his wife's hand gently as he glances at a small bundle covered in a soft yellow blanket.

" Yes, but I wanted your thoughts on it before I made anything official... " Richard squeezes her hand gently, as if saying to go on. " I think I like... " She whispers the name into his ear, and she smiles.

He grins back and replies, " I love it. "

* * *

*** * 14 years later... * ***

" Jim! Oh Jim! Wait for me! " A dog creature with the name Doctor Delbert Doppler calls out. A boy of the age 15, stands at the Montressor Spaceport and waits, reluctantly. Dr. Doppler clanks around in a fat yellow metal suit and catches up to Jim.

" Well Jim, this should be a wonderful opportunity for the two of us to get to know one another. " He pauses, and play punches Jim, who eyerolls. " You know what they say: familiarity breeds, um... well contempt, but in our case- "

He's cut off by Jim who huffs, " Look, let's just find the ship. Okay? " Dr. Doppler's helmet closes in his face as they scout for the _R.L.S. Legacy _ship.

He soon becomes quite sassy, " It's the suit, isn't it? I should never have listened to that pushy two-headed saleswoman. " He motions at his contraption of a suit, and continues as Jim walks away. " This one said it fit, that one said it was my color.. I didn't know what to do. I get so flustered- " He's interupted by running into Jim, who stopped to gaze at something up ahead.

" Oh, Jim! This is our ship! The _R.L.S. Legacy! _" Dr. Doppler states, gazing at the ship in awe.

" Whoa.. " Jim breathes, boarding the ship for an amazing adventure.

As the duo boards the ship, they take a good look at the crew. Dr. Doppler walks up to a stone man, twice the size of him, and calls out, " Good morning, Captain. Everything shipshape? "

He replies politely, " Shipshape it is, sir, but I'm not the captain. The Captain's aloft. " The man motions to the sails and a feline, is running up above the three men. She does a suppersault backwards, and lands on her feet, her eyes showing pride. They take a notice of her blue uniform, that shines in the sunlight.

She walks up to Dr. Doppler and her sparkling sea-green eyes widen at his display. She hums in amusement, " Ah, Dr. Doppler, I presume? "

He replies back hesitantely, " Uh, um, yes. I- " The Captain stars banging not too harshly on his helemt, but enough to make him cringe.

" Hello! Can you hear me? " She mocks, a grin forming on her face.

" Yes, I can! Stop that banging! " The Doctor cries out, failing to rip his headgear off of his shoulders.

She suggests, " If I may, Doctor, this works so much better.. " Her cloud white gloves gripping his wires in the front of the suit, " when it's right-way up and plugged in. " Her talented hands gripping the plug and shoving it into the outlet on the back of Dr. Doppler's suit, making it produce a horrid sound.

" If you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging! " He cries out, finally getting his helmet off and unplugging the wires, shaking them in her face angrily. She grips his gloved hand with her own and shakes it, " I'm Captain Amelia, late of a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars. "

Amelia motions towards the stone man with the blood red uniform, " You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. " She takes a faint breath and finishes, " He's sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true. "

Mr. Arrow blushes a bit and says," Please, Captain. "

Captain Amelia huffs, " Oh, shut up, Arrow. You know I don't mean a word of it. " Jim, listening to all of this, gets his attention taken away by a piece of baby pink fabric rushing in the corner of his vision.

He turns his head, and looks at a girl his age. Her hair is a platinum blonde- almost white, and it goes down to her buttocks. { I don't want to say butt xP } In her hair, is a lovely crown of flowers- with colors of pink, white, yellow, and some leaves in it. She's wearing a baby pink dress that goes down to her calves, and it hugs her delicate frame. She has a bodice that's a deep brown color, and has white sleeves that go down to almost her wrists. Her skin is pale, and her eyes.. Her eyes have a tint of light green, but is covered in a hazy white. _She's very slim, a little too slim.. Maybe she doesn't get to eat enough? _He notices her bones pop out at her ankles, wrists, and neck. But, she is all the same a beautiful girl. { If it helps, she looks VERY similar to Princess Eilonwy. Just google her and you'll see. :D }

" Jim, you see, is the boy who found the treasure- " Dr. Doppler states, shoving Jim towards Amelia. His attention draws back on the conversation between the Captain and his guardian. Jim takes one more look at the girl, but she's vanished.

Amelia grabs Dr. Doppler's mouth with her sharpend claws as she says through gritted teeth, " I'd like a word with you in my stateroom. "

* * *

**So, that's that! Hope you guys like the new fanfiction. I recently watched Treasure Planet and.. ohmahlawd. XD I was like, Jim needs a guurl. So, I had a dream that he met a girl that looks like that one girl he saw, and yeah. That happened. And, you'll see why I put that little first part in the beginning soon, unless you already know why. ;D Gawsh, I'm so confusing. O . O**

**- IVIaddiee :P**


	2. Chapter 2:

***~ Chapter 2 ~***

Captain Amelia is not a the joking type. When she tells someone to do something, they do it with no questions asked. So, when Amelia asked to speak with Jim and Dr. Doppler privately, they got worried.

Captain Amelia shut the large wooden door, and looks at the two men. She asks, " May I see the map, please? "

Jim and Dr. Doppler share a look, before revealing a golden sphere that has many designs on it. " Here... " Jim mumbles, tossing the map into the air towards the Captain. She looks at it, with huge round eyes. Amelia turns towards a cabinet and puts the sphere into a chest. She then locks the cabinet and anoucnes, " Mr. Hawkins, in the future you will address me as ' Captain ' or ' Ma'am '. Is that clear? " Jim looks away, clearly annoyed. Amelia's tone changes, " Mr. Hawkins?! "

Jim rolls his eyes dramatically, " Yes, ma'am. "

" That'll do. "

* * *

_" Young Hawkins will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver. "_

Jim sighs as he and Dr. Doppler are escorted by Mr. Arrow to the kitchen under the deck.

" It's my map, and she's got me bussin' tables? " He groans, rubbing his temples as he walks in on the girl he saw earlier.

" Hello! Come to see Mr. Silver, Arrow? " She calls out, her voice light and pure. { Her voice sounds like Princess Eilonwy, too. XD I just like her too much } She's got a large crate in her arms as she sets it down and dismisses Mr. Arrow with a wave of her hand, " I'll come show them around. "

" Actually, Dr. Doppler is coming with me to watch the launch, if you want to Doctor? " Mr. Arrow asks, his beady eyes twinkling.

" Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets? " He jokes, then fake coughing a bit to pretend that never happened, " I'll follow you. "

The strange girl chuckles as she motions for Jim to follow her. " Have fun, guys. "

Jim watches her carefully as she leads the way to a whistling man. She skips happily as she calls out, " Mr. Silver? " Mr. Silver looks up from what he's doing and he laughs from the arrival of the girl. Mr. Silver is somewhat " big " and has a mechanical right arm, right leg, and even his right eye are all made of metal.

" A cyborg.. " Jim whispers, and he scrunches his eyebrows suspiciously.

" Ah, who have you got there? " He asks, looking over Jim with his mechanical eye.

" Well, I don't know. But, Mr. Arrow came to tell you that he works for you.. at least I think, " She picks up a purple fruit, called a purp, and bites it, " I don't know what else teenagers are good for on a ship besides being a cabin boy. "

Mr. Silver roams around the room and holds out his mechanical hand, " The name's Mr. Silver. And who be you? "

Jim clears his throat as he says, " Jim Hawkins. " Mr. Silver rushes up to the boy with a bowl of a murky soup.

" Jimbo, why don't you have a swig of me famous bonzabeast stew? "

Jim eyeballs the spoon carefully, filled with the so called stew. But, the spoon grows two big, roung eyes and it swallows the stew whole.

" Morph! You jiggle-headed blob of mischief! " Silver cries out as ' Morph ' turns into a straw and sucks up all of Jim's stew with a huge burp.

He rubs against Jim's cheek as the girl eyes the pink glob carefully. She covers her mouth with her hand and whispers to Jim, " I knew he was the spoon. Just don't tell Silver! " She winks at Morph, and Jim smirks.

" What is that thing? " Jim asks, letting Morph, that's now a little version of him, rest on his finger.

" He's.. a morph. I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus 1. " Morph turns into his original shape of globs, and nestles against Silver's neck. " He took a shine to me. "

Ship bells are heard from above deck as the girl looks at Silver with hopeful.. glossy, eyes. " Aw, go watch the launch. There'll be plenty of work for the both of ya when you get back. " The girl giggles and rushes up the stairs with Morph on her tail. Jim stays behind with Silver.

" What's her name? She didn't tell me. " Jim asks, looking at Mr. Silver and smiling a bit.

" Ah that lass' name be Angelina-May Sternford. She is a very joyful spirit, that one. Never lets me rest for more than a few seconds.. We also call her May, because she says Angelina is too ' complicated '. " Silver air-quotes around the word: complicated, and huffs.

Jim glances at the stairs, and scratches his head. " Is she.. uh.. is she..- "

" Blind? Nah, everyone says she is, but I don't think that one bit. "

Jim sighs as he hops on the stairs, and follows May out on the deck.

Mr. Arrow is screaming commands to the crew. " Loose all solar sails! " He yells, eyeing the crew fiercly. May is racing across the deck, chasing Morph who has something in his mouth.

" Morph- give it here you trickster! " She yells, her bare feet pounding the wooden deck. She zooms past Jim, who catches her by surprise.

" Whoa-! May, what's Morph gotten into? " Jim asks, glancing at Morph smiling innocently from across the ship.

May sighs as she glares at Morph, " He took Silver's eyeglass! I don't even know how he does that, one moment he has nothing.. and the next he's stealing your stuff! Silver's gonna kill us if he finds out that his glass is missing. " She whimpers as she reaches for Morph, her lips puckering sadly.

" Ah, I see. Well, I hope he doesn't miss having crackers.. " Jim says, enhancing his tone, which makes Morph come rushing after him. He squeals as May grasps the telescope from his mouth and she stuffs it in a crate.

" Hah! Tricked ya Morphie! " Jim chuckles, and gives Morph a cracker that brightens his mood.

" Mr. Hawkins, Ms. Sternford- stop messing around and help release the sails! " Captain Amelia shouts from the ship's wheel, making both the teenagers shrink back in response. " Oops.. " May whispers, while smirking a little. Jim takes notice of her reaction, and he seems to be warming up to her.. slowly...

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter! I'm gonna be working on it a lot before I have to go to school next Monday. ;c I can't wait for summmmmmmmer! :D Then, I can work on this allllll I want. .w. I might post another chapter tomorrow, but yeah... :P**

_**- IVIaddiee**_


	3. Chapter 3:

***~ Chapter 3 ~***

With all the solar sails catching the stunning rays of the sun, the ship produces an amazing glow. As the ship is getting ready to set off, everyone on deck suddenly starts to rise.

" We're floating! " May giggles, her face forming a grin as she floats in the air gracefully. Jim is looking down in shock as Amelia shouts, " Mr. Zoff, engage artificial gravity. "

With that, everyone aboard suddenly tumbles to the ground. Jim luckily lands on his feet, while May falls onto a fellow crew member.

" Oh, sorry about that! I- " She's cut off by it shoving her off of him and walking away with a grunt.

Jim rushes to her and gives her his hand, " Are you alright? " She nods, taking his hand gratefully.

" Thanks. " She calls, looking back at the tentacle thing that Captain Amelia shouted at before.

There's a clanking sound as Dr. Doppler hits the floor with a loud bang. May looks directly at his feet sticking up and cringes, " That must've hurt.. "

Jim chuckles, and crosses his arms while staring at May's long, flowing hair.

" South by southwest, Mr. Turnbuckle, heading 2-1-0-0. " The Captain shouts, her eyes determined.

" Aye, Captain. 2-1-0-0. " Mr. Turnbuckle replies, his voice holding an accent.

" Full speed, Mr. Arrow, if you please. " Amelia commands, standing up straight as she looks on in the distance.

" Take her away! " Mr. Arrow shouts into a speaker behind them, which lets the man in charge of the speed of the ship, hear the commands clearly. He pushes on a lever, which makes the ship raise into the air even more.

The engines are revving up as Amelia states, " Brace yourself, Doctor. " But Dr. Doppler just mimics what she said as he stands up straight, not taking her advice.

The ship suddenly shoots through the sky as the Doctor is pushed back by force and hits a wall. Jim and May, who had no idea what was about to happen, were just standing at the edge of the ship, looking down. The sudden burst of energy caused May to lurch to the side, and Jim to the right.

May hits a wall, and she tumbles to the floor with a thump. Jim pushes himself up and sees May on the floor. She staggers up, and shakes her head.

" That was fun, huh? " She jokes, her hazy eyes looking into Jim's sky blue ones. He nods, and smiles. They look up as a huge creature hovers above them. May looks around, and sees a whole pod of sky whales.

" Whoa.. " Jim breathes out, climbing onto the ropes on the sides of the deck. May follows, and sits down with Morph at her side.

" Upon my word, an Orcus Galacticus! " Dr. Doppler calls, taking his camera out in a jiffy. " Smile.. "

" Uh, Doctor, I'd stand clear- " Amelia's advice is cut off by the whale spraying the Doctor in a mysterious green slime.

Mr. Silver comes about the deck, and the Captain notices his workers' absence, " Mr. Silver, isn't that your cabin boy and girl aimlessly footling about in those shrouds of theirs? "

" A momentary aberration, Cap'n, soon to be addressed. Jimbo! Maybo! " Mr. Silver calls, placing both hands on his hips. Jim and May both look behind them, and Mr. Silver continues, " I got two new friends I'd like you to meet. "

Jim looks around, expecting people to walk aboard the deck. No one appears. May crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

" Say hello to Mr. Mop, " He throws a mop at Jim, who catches it easily, " and Mrs. Bucket. " The bucket is thrown at May, who grabs it in her left hand, swinging it at Silver.

" Thanks. " She says sarcastically.

" Yippie. " Jim replies, slouching on the ropes.

* * *

" Yeah I got your Mr. Mop. " Jim huffs, while scrubbing the floor with the mop. A crew member, that's twice the size of Jim and May put together shoves Jim to the side and kicks May away from him.

" Watch it, twerps. " He threatens, while walking away. May grabs her stomach while Jim glances at her on the floor.

" T-This crew isn't very nice. " She stutters, shaking her head as if to clear it. Jim grasps her hand to help her up and she blows her hair out of her face.

" Why is it that I keep falling? " She jokes, and gets back to mopping the deck as Jim does too. They hear murmuring coming from the other side of the deck as Jim stares at three crew members.

They notice that the teenagers are staring at them, and they stop talking at once.

" What are you looking at, weirdo? " A guy calls out, his so called hair is used as legs when he crawls off of a body. The body, turns out to be another person as it copies, " Yeah, weirdo. " His voice is pitchy and higher then most people on the deck.

Jim hears a hissing sound as he looks up, and a spider thing crawls at him. May stares at him suspiciously as she's pushed behind Jim who glares at the thing.

" Cabin boys and girls should learn to mind their own business. " He spats, his eyes glowing fiercely.

" Why? You got something to hide, bright eyes? " Jim retorts, his face smiling a bit. The spider grasps the front of his shirt as he lifts him in the air.

" Maybe your ears don't work so well. "

Jim grunts as he replies, " Yeah, too bad my nose works just fine. " May stares at Jim in horror as she glances around the deck. More and more crew members are noticing Jim's fight and they crowd them.

" Why, you impudent little- " He shoves Jim onto the mast as he struggles against his grip. May screams in terror as a crew member shoves her at the spider's legs. One of them grabs Morph, and another forces May to watch Jim die.

" Any last words, cabin boy? " He threatens, putting his other claw up against Jim's throat. He glances at May, and his eyes widen as Silver's metal hand comes and clamps down on the spider's arm.

" Mr. Scroop, " Silver bites down on a purp and continues, " you ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard? " He tightens his grip on Scroop's claw, making him scream out in pain as he drops Jim on the floor. Jim gets up and kicks the creatures away from May as he stands in front of her protectively.

" What's all this, then? " Mr. Arrow calls out, his hands behind his back. He steps down the stairs as he walks to the crew. " You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship. " He continues walking, and stops at Scroop. " Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage. Am I clear, Mr. Scroop? "

Scroop glares at Jim and May as he cringes under Silver's red glow from his eye. He grunts, but nods. " Transparently. "

The crew starts to break up as Mr. Silver walks up to his workers, " Jimbo, Maybo! I gave you two a job. "

" Hey, we were doing it until that bug thing- " Jim defends, but is cut off by Silver.

" Belay that! Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless, and heaven help you if I come back and it's not done. " Silver commands, and walks away as Morph rests on May's shoulder. She looks away as Jim hands her the bucket.

" Keep an eye on those pups, Morph. " Silver calls out from the stairs. Jim and May both sigh as they get back to work.


	4. Chapter 4:

***~ Chapter 4 ~***

" Well this has been a fun day, huh? " Jim asks to Morph, who chatters in reply. " Making new friends.. like that spider psycho. "May snickers as she walks over to Jim, and leans on her mop. Morph shapes into Scroop and mimics, " Spider pyscho, spider pyscho! "

May giggles and shakes her head, " A litte uglier. " She chucks Morph in the chin gently as he does a high pitched, evil laugh.

" Pretty close. " Jim says, his voice amused.

" Well.. you two have been up here for an hour and the deck is still in one piece. " Silver jokes as he dumps unwanted leftovers off the ship's side. Jim runs a hand through his hair as he gazes at the stars.

" What you did.. " He averts his gaze to Silver, " thanks. " Silver scratches his head and looks at Jim.

" Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully? " Silver asks, his eyes roam the deck as Jim looks down. His expression hardened.

" Your father's not the teachin' sort? " Silver tries to break the ice between him and Jim, but it's not working too well. Jim looks away from both May and Silver as May scratches her neck.

" No. He was more the taking off and never coming back sort. " Jim replies, closing his eyes and sighing. He trudges to the side of the ship and looks at the stars, avoiding any eye contact.

" Sorry, lad. " Silver says, crossing his arms as he follows Jim.

" Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine. " Jim says, dropping the mop on the floor and looks to the left.

" Is that so? Well, since the captain has put you two in my charge like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into your thick heads to keep you out of trouble. " Silver announces, making Jim and May look at him in shock.

" What? " Jim asks, glaring at Silver.

" From now on I'm not letting you two out of me sight. "

" You can't do- " Jim starts, but then stops from May facepalming herself.

" You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without my say-so! " He hits his metal hand on the ship and May groans.

" Don't do me any favors! " Jim shouts, his face getting closer to Silver's.

" You can be sure of that lad, you can be sure of that. "

" Put some elbow into it! " Silver yells from above Jim and May. They're sitting on a wooden bench being held up by some ropes. They both have one job to do: scrape all the barnicoles off of the ship.

" This isn't fair.. " Jim mumbles, cursing under his breath as a barnicole shoots past his face. May is sitting next to Jim, and is smiling while whistling.

" Don't worry Jim, it's not as hard as you think it is. " She states, and she stands up to get some of the higher barnicoles.

" Easy for you to say. " He murmurs, as he stares at her gently place the spatula under the barnicole and bends her elbows. It pops right off the wood and she staggers backwards from the lack of balance.

" That one was easy, now you try. " May suggests, and she motions for Jim to do the same thing she did. Jim sighs as he places the spatula and bends his elbows. May was right, and the barnicole was flying out into space.

" Told you so! " She sings as Morph turns into a barnicole and slams into Jim's face playfully.

" Hey- Morph! "

After a half an hour of scraping the barnicoles off of the ship, Mr. Silver comes back to see the ship completly clean of any blemish.

" Well done, you two! " He calls out, and he starts to heave them back up onto the ship's deck.

" But now, you have to clean the dishes, then scrape the potatoes out back. "

May and Jim both groan as Silver smiles, " Get to work. "

* * *

" How's the cleaning going, Jim? " May calls out from across the room. She sees Jim scraping some plates as he shakes his head.

" It's going fine, I guess. How about your potatoe scraping? "

May holds up her potatoe and shakes it in the air. " Good, I just wish we could do something more exciting. " She sighs and continues peeling the potatoes with a sharp knife. Moments go by of awkward silence, and Jim thinks better than to keep it going.

" So, uh.. where are you from? " He asks, tilting his head. May looks up from her work as she sighs.

" I wasn't born on a planet, I was born on a ship. So, I'm technically not from anywhere. " She laughs and tilts her head down. " What about you? "

" Montressor- you know, that really boring mining planet? "

She nods, and smirks. " Cool. " May looks down, and stares at the floor. Jim takes notice of this and clears his throat, but before he can say anything May whispers, " I'm sorry about your dad. "

Jim sits up, " There's nothing to be sorry about. It- " They hear a horrid shrieking from above the deck, and they both stand up, tense. May still peels her potatoes as she looks at the cieling.

Next thing they know, the boat is tilting and the two teens get thrown against the wall. May cries out and closes her eyes as the knife digs into her hand, letting crimson blood seep out of the fresh wound. Jim and her struggle to stand as they race to the stairs. The boat tilts again, and May grabs onto Jim's arm for support. On the deck, Silver and Dr. Doppler come rushing about.

" What the devil? " Silver asks, glancing at his workers.

" Good heavens. The star Pelusa.. it's gone supernova! " The Doctor shouts, pointing to the exploding star to the right.

" Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle! " Captain Amelia shouts, running past Jim and May. May cringes at her hand and Jim grasps her wrist to see it.

" I'm fine, Jim. " May says as she yanks her hand away from him.

She smiles sadly as Jim shakes his head. " At least patch it up, then. " She nods, but their attention is drawn to an extreme light.

" All hands, fasten your lifelines! " Mr. Arrow calls out, handing out rope to Jim and May. They tie the rope around their waists and pull on their attatchments. { Wooden pole thingies. }

" Mr. Arrow, secure those sails! " Amelia shouts down below, pointing at the meteors hitting the ship.

" Secure all sails! " Arrow yells as he climbs the rope to help. Jim and Silver go up to help while May stays and listens to Captain Amelia shout commands at Dr. Doppler.

Jim and Silver are tieing the sails when a meteor hits near Silver and he falls off the pole.

" Silver! " Jim screams, while reaching for his lifeline. May, witnessing all this, runs and helps Jim pull Silver back onto the ship.

" Thanks, lad. " He motions at Jim, and messes up May's flowers, " You too, lass. "

May shrieks as she points to a huge boiling rock of magma. It's coming straight for the ship. Jim raises his arm above his head as he stares in horror.

" We're all gonna die! " Someone screams from the deck. May closes her eyes as she leans into Silver, who is grasping both workers for comfort.

" This is it.. " Jim whispers, his eyes practically bulging out of his skull.


End file.
